


The Distress Call

by Etched_in_Fire



Series: Star Fox: Fate's Decree [7]
Category: Star Fox Series
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 01:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etched_in_Fire/pseuds/Etched_in_Fire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>8 ALW - A rogue vixen, Krystal has traveled the Lylat System with pessimism close to her heart.  Wondering if she is the last of the Cerinians, she ventures into the distant Outreach Ring, drifting near a verdant planet known as the Dinosaur Planet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Distress Call

It had been three years since the day.  Loathe as she was to admit it, the vixen felt nothing as the rickety aircraft twitched in its flight.  She had steeled herself long ago, and each anniversary had seemed less painful.  Maybe it was because she was so used to the silence in the air, and the ringing of nothingness.  She remembered her horror as she saw her planet erupt into a burst of fire and debris.  She remembered the rocking of the carrier that had born them to safety—the only one to clear the blast radius in time.  _There hadn’t been many others then._ But now, there were even less.  _Am I really the only one who survived?_   It never seemed like a possibility, but she knew not to get her hopes up.

            The remnants of her tribe and civilization had scattered when they had been attacked, but that was some years back, too.  Two, maybe.  She couldn’t remember.  Since Cerinia’s explosion, time had been a blur.  And now, she was here, in the same corner of the Lylat System where her planet had once been.  But she felt nothing as she toyed with the crystal at her nape, and studied the coordinates on the screen. 

            Her travels had taken her across the Lylat System, but the planet before her was unfamiliar to her.  It was small, she noted, verdant and green with blue splotches of ocean scattered about. _It’s lovely,_ Krystal thought. White clouds swirled about its surface and the vixen brought up her map on her screen to identify the planet.

            _They call this place “Dinosaur Planet”_ , she mused to herself.  Used to, she would talk out loud, just to fill the quiet.  But now, it just seemed pointless.  She was nineteen; not a child anymore.  _It’s the closest in proximity to where Cerinia used to be._  It was an observation and she fought back the flame of optimism that someone she knew would be there. _It’s worth a shot, in the least._

            Her communication device crackled with life and static, and she raised her brows, fighting with the tuner frantically to get the message clearer.  Garbled chatter greeted her with a mechanical shriek, and she dialed back the volume to half. “Hello?” she asked, ears pressed forward. “Can you hear me?”

            “Kxaj…… Palace…. Scales… ujjuick…muda tout… xocf. [This… Palace… Scales… Assault… many dead… help.]”  _He’s not speaking Lylatian,_ realized the vixen.  _He’s speaking an older language…_ Her father had once told her that all creatures had come from a single planet.  Their differences had made them separate.  They pioneered the rest of the Lylat System, forming their own cultures and alliances.  Some had even formed their own languages.  _This is the tongue of the Outreach planets._   Cerinia had been one, but even still, they had largely converted to average Lylatian.   _Can I… still remember how to speak this?_  

            “A'm jehha, rik aei'ho rhoubadw if! [I’m sorry, but you’re breaking up!]” Krystal shouted into the radio.

            “Kxaj… wiuht… King Earthwalker… ujjuick … muda tout.  Jodt xocf… [This… guard… King Earthwalker… Assault… Many dead.  Send help…]” came the breathless, repeated reply.

            “Xocce? [Hello?]”

            “Kxaj aj kxo wiuht jkukaedot….. King Earthwalker…. General Scales xuj…. Ujjuick… Muda tout.  Jodt xocf….” [This is the guard stationed….. King Earthwalker…. General Scales has…. Assault… Many dead.  Send help….]”

            _It’s coming from Dinosaur Planet,_ she realized. “Ted'k nehha! [Don’t worry!]” Krystal said into the small microphone. “A’m ed ma nua. [I’m on my way.]” Gripping the joystick to the bulky, archaic Cerinian craft, the vixen turned, putting the lush planet directly in front of her.  With a myriad of stars shimmering in the distance, space seemed like a mere empty void behind her.  _I’m in the middle of nowhere,_ she thought to herself. _No one frequents this area of the Lylat System.  It’s untouched by most settlers._  Her stomach twisted into a knot. _I’m not a warrior._  She thought of Cerinia and how she had failed to save it.  _But if I don’t answer this call, no one will._  And that was enough. 

            Her free hand went to the boost lever and she pressed it down, checking to see that all shields were up on the spacecraft.  _I don’t know what I’m doing, but I know I have to try to do something,_ thought Krystal to herself.  _This will be… a new adventure._  Something in her heart told her so.


End file.
